I'd miss you
by Nessieprettysweet
Summary: Kentin tenía miles de cosas en la mente, lo único que le volvía un idiota era que no pensaba antes de actuar. 1/20


Una de las muchas historias de mi bb Ken(tin)

* * *

Aún recuerdo la suavidad de tus labios cuando besaste los míos, mis dedos recorriendo el rastro de tus lágrimas y la consternación de tus preciosos ojos verdes al decir adiós y ahora, el hecho de decir que tú ya me has superado, es simplemente cruel.

 _¿Por qué tienes que dejarme atrás?_

Si sabías que no había manera alguna de que no acabara terminando por enamorarme de ti… ¿Por qué le das fin a ésto de este modo? Si simplemente era más fácil decir un corto adiós aquel día.

 _Es egoísta y lo sabes._

Quiero que me pertenezcas y quiero pertenecerte, como antes. Como cuando tus mejillas resplandecían de un rojo brillante al verme y las diminutas pecas de tu rostro se difuminaban entre el color.

Quiero ser el motivo de tu sonrisa y quiero que tú seas la razón de la mía, así que por favor, no me digas que me has superado y que quieres seguir adelante, porque claramente yo no lo he hecho, aún te quiero, tanto que no cabe en mi interior, tanto que hago el idiota frente a ti a pesar de que has cambiado y ya no eres el chico atolondrado, dulce y servicial del que me enamoré perdidamente.

Así que por favor, antes de que me digas un último adiós y continúes tu vida sin mi, por favor, finje que aún me quieres y bésame de nuevo, no quiero olvidar la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos.

Es mi última petición egoísta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse a mitad del discurso, aunque ella no pareció percatarse de ello, el chico de cabellos castaños no había hecho ademán alguno de iinterrumpirle en ningún momento, así que cuando ella se encontraba tan frágil y rota, tanto como él había logrado que se sintiese, le besó, tal y cómo le había pedido.

Lenta y tiernamente. Dejando tanto amor cómo era capaz de dar, esperando que sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos desde la punta de sus labios.

Era un idiota, por supuesto que sí. No era el mejor tomando decisiones y esto lo reflejaba perfectamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo y él creyó que ella ya le había olvidado, que habían vuelto a ser dos simples desconocidos, porque después de todo ¿A quién le interesaría una persona tan patética? Y simplemente no consideraba que lo mejor que pudiese hacer fuese obligarle a esperar por él o que después de todo, tan sólo se sintiera culpable y que por ese motivo decidiera elegirle, porque él quería verle feliz, aún si no estaba implicado en ello, porque le amaba.

Y ahora ella decidía decirle esta clase de cosas, simplemente era demasiado. No había nada más que pudiese volverlo tan irrevocablemente feliz, tanto que no podía controlar los nervios ni el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Y murmuró con el aliento demasiado cerca al ajeno. —Te amo. —La mirada ligeramente cristalina se tornó rápidamente en una confusa y sentiste tu corazón romperse un poco. —Nunca deje de hacerlo. —Sostuviste firmemente su cintura en tus manos y besaste sus suaves cabellos. —Pero creí que tú no lo hacías y simplemente no quería ser una molestia para ti, cuando leí aquél mensaje dónde decías que te era un estorbo, no pude sentir más que enojo y repulsión a mi mismo y me prometí que intentaría superarte. —Expresó su temor, con un reflejo nostálgico en su mirada. —Pero me fue imposible, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de saber que no signifique nada para ti, no pude sacarte de mi corazón.

La chica se sintió desfallecer, preguntándose de que hablaba, hasta que recordó bastante alarmada. —D-dejame explicártelo. —Aferró sus manos sobre la camisa blanca. —Fue Amber, ella tomó mi teléfono, yo jamás podría decir algo como eso y en ese momento cuando puede arrebatárselo y poder llamarte, no respondiste más, incluso traté de contactarte a través de Iris, pero tampoco hablabas con ella más.

El castaño frunció el entrecejo y murmuró. —Lo siento… Yo no pude soportarlo, en ese momento había tomado la decisión de dejarte ir, sabía que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para poder abstenerme por mi propia cuenta, así que me deshice del móvil.

—No sabes lo mal que me sentí al verte con Amber, pensé que me habías dejado por ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No sé cómo explicarlo… pero era parte de mi absurda e infantil venganza, tan sólo quería ver su rostro al decirle que por quién ahora moría por besar era el pequeño idiota por el que sentía tanto disgusto, me sentí increíblemente bien al hacerlo. —Aclaró avergonzado. —Además, eso no contó cómo un beso, sólo pude sentir asco… Y después de todo, mi primer beso fue contigo y solo tú serás la única que los tendrá de ahora en adelante.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó con violencia y una brillante sonrisa se ampliaba extensamente sobre sus mejillas. —Te amo. —Exclamó.

—Yo aún más. —Contestó, grabando en su memoria este instante tan perfecto.

—Por cierto, llevo un paquete de galletas en mi bolsa ¿Te parece si las compartimos y luego vamos al café? —Señaló al recordar el pequeño paquete y luego entrelazó los varoniles dedos con los suyos.

—Estaría encantado, vamos. —Sonrió.

* * *

Amaría leer sus comentarios


End file.
